The Hunger Games: YouTube Edition
by TheRaggedyGallifreyan
Summary: Set 250 years after the Dark Days. It's the 10th Quarter Quell and the Capitol haven't prepared a card for this. No-one thought the Games would last this long. They issue a survey in the Capitol to see what interests the public. The answer: YouTube. How will the peoples favourite YouTubers do in The Hunger Games?
1. TRIBUTES AND SPONSERING

-UPDATE: I realised that my Careers werent exactly Career-like and so I've made some adjustments to the tributes. I also changed a few things in the sponsor system

xoxo-

* * *

So, I thought I'd start the New Year off with a new story.

This is a Hunger Games/Youtube crossover! For this chapter I'm just posting the Tributes and the point system for sponsoring! I have a notebook with this story in it and I'll keep track of the sponsors and the points there. I'll do my best to update weekly but this year I have exams that are a "big deal" so it'll be hard. If I don't update, don't freak. **J****UST TO MAKE IT CLEAR JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WERE TO TRY AND REPORT THIS STORY**- I have a general idea of what's going to happen. _**Sponsoring wont ensure a person winning.**__ It helps them stay alive longer. I may change my mind half way through about who will to win but that will be __**my decision**__._  
I had to say that because stories with a sponsor system were deleted in the Great Purge because of the author/reader interaction. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed 3

* * *

_**TRIBUTES:**_  
D1- M: Jesse Wellens (from PvP)  
F: Jeana (from PvP)

D2- M: Marcus Butler  
F: Jenna Marbles

D3- M: BriBry  
F:Tanya Burr

D4- M: Jason Samson

F: Carrie Hope Fletcher

D5- M: Luke Cutforth  
F: Emma Blackery

D6- M: Phil Lester  
F: Boxxy

D7- M: Caspar Lee  
F: Hazel Hayes

D8- M: Alfie Deyes  
F: Zoe Sugg

D9- M: Dean Dobbs  
F: Marzia Bisognin

D10- M: Jack Howard  
F: Bethan Leadley

D11- M: Chris Kendall  
F: Candice (idk her last name. She's candysomething on youtube)

D12- M: Tom Ridgewell

F: Cherry Wallis

* * *

_**POINT SYSTEM:**_

**EARNING POINTS:**  
Review: 4  
Favourite: 6  
Follow: 6  
PM (saying who you want to sponsor): 8

* * *

**SPENDING POINTS:**  
Matches: 2  
Food: 5-40 (depending on the food)  
Drink: 6 (clean drinking water is the only option)  
Weapon: 5-50 (depending on the weapon) (no modern weapons [guns, bombs etc])  
Aid: 5-35 (depending on the type) (aid includes water purifying tablets, self heating food etc)  
Map: 50

* * *

**I'll only accept Sponsors that are logged into their accounts as it is easier to keep track of points that way.**

* * *

**SPONSORING A TRIBUTE:**

_In your review you must state:_

-Name of Tribute

-What you are buying (**MUST** be specified) *****

-If it will be a regular thing or once off.^

* * *

_*****__ There is no use in saying _

_ " Marcus _

_ Aid_

_ Regular"_

_as it wont count. If you want some sort of aid it must be specified._

_**Example:**_

_"Marcus_

_ Water purifying tablets_

_ Regular"_

* * *

^Say you buy matches for 2 points.

**_Regular_**: Every chapter after that your tribute will receive matches and 2 points will be deducted from your tally at the end of each chapter.

_**Once off**_: You get one box of matches and only 2 points are deducted from your tally. If you wish to buy more you will have to submit another review.

* * *

Sponsors and their points will be posted at the end of each chapter.


	2. SPENDING SPONSORSHIP POINTS

**_SPENDING SPONSORSHIP POINTS_**

**_WEAPONS AND _****_COST_**

**Knives (pack of 5) **

-10 points

**Arrows (quiver of 20) **

-10 points

**Arrows (quiver of 10) **

-5 points

**Spear **

-10 points

**Axe **

-20 points

**Baton **

-5 points

**Bow **

-15 points

**Mace **

-20 points

**Net **

-15 points

**Sickle **

-20 points

**Slingshot **

-5 points

**Sword **

-25 points

**Trident **

-50 points

* * *

_**FOODS AND **__**COST**_

**Soup **

-5 points

**Bread **

-10 points

**Meat **

-20 points

**Fish **

-15 points

**Fruit **

-10 points

**Cheese **

-10 points

**Veg **

-10 points

**Feast **

-40 points

* * *

_**AIDS AND **__**COST**_

**Snares **

-10 points

**Plasters/bandages **

-5 points

**Water Purifying Tablets **

-30 points

**Self Heating Food **

-30 points

**Canteens or water skins **

-10 points

**Clothing **

-15 points

**Blankets **

-10 points

**Sleeping bag **

-10 points

**Fire starters **

-20 points

**Medicine or first aid supplies **

-35 points

**Rope **

-10 points

**Pack or bag (empty) **

-5 points

**Pack or bag (full) **

-30 points

**Water container (empty) **

-5 points

**Water container (full) **

-10 points

**Spile **

-25 points

_Medicine depends on your tributes current situation in the arena._


End file.
